Valentine's Day
by lovely-everlark
Summary: This is a realistic one-shot of Peeta and Katniss's Valentine's Day, framed by Katniss's first pregnancy. Post Mockingjay, pre Epilogue. Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games The official Mockingjay Part Two trailer came out yesterday at 11:00 am for me and I touched up what originally written on Valentine's Day.


OMG GUYS IT HAS BEEN SO LONGGG. I am so so so sorry for my absence i haven't had very much time on my hands... But I decided to take most of my time over this (VALENTINES DAY) WEEKEND WHOOP WHOOP to write a fluffy scene or story or whatever between katniss and peeta... I'll get back to editing my current story that follows a plot later, haven't gotten time to even look at that story. But again sorry, I hope you enjoy this cute fluffy little everlark scene. And oh! Happy valentines day! I don't have one but you guys might lol. But then again we all are fangirls I mean? (If you took offense to that then I'm virtually giving you chocolate) the day after valentines day = chocolate 50% = score. That is the kind of positivity you need in your life my darlings. (and btw the official mockingjay part two trailer came out today it's the 23rd of July I wrote this on valentines day I swear I just kind of touched it up some

* * *

Katniss POV:

Roses.

The only thing I can smell once I am fully aware of the familiar scent. I jolt awake, tiny dark circles under my eyes leaving the slightest evidence of deprived sleep last night. _Where's Peeta?_ Where is he? Panting, I throw the covers off of my self, leaving them sprawled out on the floor. Stray hairs are lodged into the slightest creases of my neck due to sweat, sticking to my throat. I step clumsily onto the floor, which right now, seems terribly uneven.

Roses.

The aroma is still drifting within my bedroom. All the thoughts followed by the rather horrid smell come even more dreadful, painful memories. I stumble into the bathroom, my stomach suddenly want to get rid of the remains of whatever it was I had for dinner last night. I hear Peeta's footsteps from downstairs, slowly approaching to where I'm, inconveniently, hunched over the toilet seat. His injured leg gives him a very unfair amount of disadvantage for any activeness.

"Katniss?" Peeta calls, obviously unaware of the situation.

I quickly stand up from where I previously was to brush off my clothes and wipe my mouth. I turn to head back in bed when I see them.

Pink roses laying at the foot of my bed. _Where did these come from?_

I hear the floorboard creak and turn around, finally seeing the person I ached for during the night. It's pretty safe to say I thought I was having a nightmare, which I wasn't. I'm not entirely sure if the roses are what caused my stomach to become upset, but the smell made me nauseas. I would much rather prefer waking up cold, from Peeta's rather annoying habit of sleeping with the windows open, than waking up to that. I turn back to look at the roses, realizing Peeta put them there.

I know he would never intend to hurt me or dig up the past in any way, but _roses?_ They remind me of Pesident Snow. The Capitol. The games. The war. Just the thought of these things make me want to puke. I can hear Peeta walking up behind me, he never was light on his feet. He stops and grabs my shoulders to turn me around and face him.

"Katniss?" He asks one more time.

I give him the look I have perfected, where he knows what I'm thinking without me having to say it.

He releases my shoulders and grabs the bouquet of flowers, careful for thorns. "I'm sorry if I made you upset, Katniss. I thought it'd be nice, to give you these, the roses on this day. I was afraid of what you would think of them, but I picked a baby pink color, specifically not white." He frowns.

I try not to have a disdained look on my face, it was sweet of him. I know he would never intentionally try to upset me. _What's so special about today?_

The look on my face must be deceiving and he seems almost pained for a moment.

"I'll throw them away." He says softly.

I realize I haven't spoken a word since he gave me an explanation, or at all.

He shifts his body only half way, I'm able to put my hand over his chest. More precisely over his heart.

"No." I say louder than intended.

Peeta looks confused, so I give him a half-hearted smile.

"The roses," I start, failing to realize that Peeta's the one who should give out second chances as charity. "They deserve a second chance."

I'm the one who actually needs another chance. I'm the one who screws up all the time. I want to roll my eyes because of my actions, but Peeta is still present. I just complicate his life, me being in it. Although I cannot say he impacts my life the same way. If he knew what I was thinking he'd probably come up with a very detailed excuse to as why I make his life 200% better. He's the one, if anyone, who makes things easier around here. We made a promise to one another, a dedication. We've taken on huge responsibilities together since the day he proposed. Katniss Mellark. I knew I could get used to the sound of someone calling me that, though I was not sure my thoughts would become reality.

Of course Peeta has much dedication and determination, more than necessary. He's loved me since he was five; that has to count for something. Unfortunately, I realized that what I felt for him reciprocated what he _once_ did. When he was taken away from me, his heart no longer beated for me, his memories vanished. But _somehow_ , he managed to find his way back to me. And I'm not stupid enough to think that he would ever love me the same way again, but I am grateful. Me and Peeta share something that no one else could ever think about understanding. And then he promised his love to me, forever this time.

And to be sure, I received a ring with a thin heart carved outside from the rest of the band. Whenever I take it off, it leaves a precise indention of that very shape. Not that I ever dreamed of taking the ring off, I couldn't even imagine where he came up with that type of money. Working at the bakery, yes, but the value of the ring to me, seemed to be equal to the amount of work done after decades.

"Our love will last forever; will be everlasting, even without the ring on, obviously." I remember him saying to me. Then he chuckled at his previous words. I know Peeta deserves better, but he refuses to think twice about his decision.

I give the roses another try, carefully take them from his fists and sniff at the petals. They smell _different_ from when I woke up. I know I'm a naturally insane person, but my stomach clearly did not feel the same about the scent this morning.

"I'm sorry I overreacted, Peeta, I absolutely love them. And you," He smiles at this, "but what's the occasion?" I ask dumbfounded, handing the roses back to him.

"Haven't you heard?" He asks perplexed.

"Peeta, my personality and incentive to actually do things considered productive or even care enough to listen to other people's concerns are about as abstract as a brick wall." I say sarcastically. I make sure it sounds like sarcasm because there is a fine line between sounding annoyed and being sarcastic. In my case, third chances won't be acceptable. Peeta just laughs.

"Happy Valentines Day, Katniss." He places a soft kiss on my forehead. _This occasion makes perfect sense to me now._ He must not know that I'm being provided vague ideas of the meaning of this holiday.

"Meaning give-your-wife-some-smelly-flowers-day or the February 14th day?" I chuckle.

"Today, is the day, when you show your love and affection for someone that you admire." He looks at me in the eyes, giving me a rather uncomfortable glare.

"Since when?" I scoff teasingly. Peeta thinks about this for a moment. He obviously doesn't know the history behind this particular day, but I can handle a day to ourselves.

"Would you be my Valentine, Katniss Mellark?" He asks with an almost pleading tone. I just laugh at his goofiness.

"In honor of St. Valentine?" He adds with his hopes entirely too high. He even gets down on one knee, lifting the roses in the air.

"On his behalf?" I ask.

"On his behalf." Peeta confirms.

I laugh and take the roses out of his hands, gently setting them on the ground. From there hug him, until I feel a sudden excruciating pain in my abdomen. I wince, grabbing both sides of my stomach, leaving Peeta with a concerned look on his face.

"I'm okay." I answer before he asks. He starts to rub my back in a constant pattern. "Are you sure?" He verifies. I just nod.

~a year ago~

I know Peeta aches to have a kid one day. I've always felt that I can't give that to him, I can't bring myself to do that for either one of us. I fear too much of having a child living in this world. I can't lose another person in my life. Peeta has his opinions, and of course I have mine. I feel like he deserves someone else, someone _better_. someone who is willing to give Peeta what he has always desperately wanted to have. a child of his own. He tries to tell me that I'm the only one that he would even want to think of having a baby with. In the end, he appreciates my decision. It took him 14 years to realize that, i was certain of my feelings towards bringing an infant into this world. He says things can be good again, a child could bring us an amazing chance to find happiness together, but he seems to think I'm all that he needs to be happy. I know better than anyone that he's all I need, which makes me feel guilty for not even considering this for him. He knew having each other was enough for him, for me too.

"I love you Katniss, so much that I respect what you feel towards having a child. I know that you love me too, and you want to give me this. But I also know that you just can't, you aren't ready to do this for yourself, it's too hard. I understand. I want to have a kid, a couple actually, but I want to have them with _you_. and only you. My greatest blessing is you, and if I had to choose between you and a child, I'd choose you without thinking twice, over and over again. A baby would be so fantastic Katniss, but I want you to be happy."

Inexplicably, Peeta will always have a heart to accept what I feel, and care for me no matter what. He understands, he's not unaware of what we've gone through. Irrelevantly, I've never really appreciated the maternity clothes aisle. It's amazing how many times I've wandered in there, people eyeballing me. It makes me laugh at how territorial Peeta is. When he sees people doing this, he'll shield my body. And then he leads me out of the maternity section, of course after asking why I'm there. Me being pregnant was never the case.

~Valentine's Day~

This time it is. I'll have to be visiting that section with intention this time. The thought occurred to me only a little after I threw up Peeta's special breakfast. It's a shame, too. It was a really yummy breakfast. This also explains my constant need for food. My period is late. This only adds on to the problem. Evidence of pregnancy. I give my self a reassuring nod in the mirror. _You can do this_. The reoccurring thought played over and over in my mind, agreeing to have a child with Peeta. _For Peeta_. I did it for him, and only him. A couple of months ago I was sure of it, now that I have proof of the pregnancy I'm not sure I can handle this. It'll be a new chapter in our lives, Peeta will be very excited. He'll probably shower me with hugs and kisses, showing more affection than a person should on Valentine's Day. He's always tried to convince me I'd be a great mother, since I was like a mom to Prim. Auntie Prim, I'll have to teach them. Peeta says that we have the book and each other, that we could always get through this together.

For 15 years Peeta has dropped subtle hints, and I just now decide to give him what he would most definitely cherish more than a trip to the moon. It's taken me 15 _years_ to finally agree to this and give up every fear, doubt, worry, cowardice, anything that scares me because of the past and think about what joy could come from sharing a child with Peeta. I finally found the self-sacrifice to give him the only thing he has ever asked of me. I am so terrified to bring another life into this world, but Peeta deserves this. We _both_ do. I owe it to him. I find every ounce of courage to believe that I can be a good mother without too much fear, and hold on to that. He deserves much more than what I'm about to give him.

I can only think of one way to approach Peeta with the news, on this special day. I silently walk down the stairs, anxious to see Peeta's reaction. I reach the spot where Peeta is sitting and stand there obnoxiously, blocking his favorite cooking channel. I try not to smile uncontrollably like an idiot, and keep a very stern look on my face. Peeta just looks at me, waiting for me to cuddle up to him on the couch.

"I'm sorry about before, I can't be your valentine." I say placing my hands on my hips, pursing my lips at him.

"Is that so?" He says playfully.

"Yes, indeed. I already have one."

Peeta tilts his head.

"Or you already have one.." I try to solve. It seemed like a good idea in my head.

"No, no I have _two_ valentines. No, one." I self explain, and try to decide on the correct explanation for Peeta.

"Katniss?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Wait." I stomp my foot out of frustration. I think I'm confusing myself more than I'm confusing him.

"It'll be a love triangle!" I conclude excitedly.

"Slow down. Did that fancy chocolate I gave you get to your brain?" He seems genuinely concerned.

"No, but I think the baby will like it. In fact, it's hungry. We're hungry." I correct, rubbing my stomach.

Peeta turns the TV off and looks at me. I can tell he is trying to make sense of all that I have just told him, or tried to, looking for the meaning of the words previously spoken. His eyebrows arch at my ridiculousness. I know this isn't the right way to tell him we're going to have a baby, but I'm not very good at these types of things...or anything that doesn't involve my bow and arrows.

I feel embarrassed as my voice wavers with emotion.

"You're going to be a daddy." I manage to choke out, searching his eyes.

He mumbles some incoherent words in disbelief, under his breath.

"You mean..." he concludes, still letting the information sink in.

"I'm pregnant." I finish, holding back the tears in my eyes with a smile.

He steps back a few feet, then looks at me to make sure I'm serious. I nod to confirm.

"Katniss this is amazing." He whoops with anticipation. The first thing I'm fully aware of when he moved closer to me, faster than he'll ever move away, are his lips on mine. He pulls away way too fast, "Are you, happy? Katniss?" I nod and smile, holding back tears in my eyes. Letting him know that I'm ready to raise our baby with him, and to become a mother. I'm finally ready. I'm still _terrified_ of what might happen, but Peeta will be here with me. We'll do this together, and finally have a family. This baby can give us a fresh start, a small chance to possibly move on from the past, to stop living in it. And focus on the future, despite our losses.

He places his right hand on my abdomen, lowers his face to my belly and presses his lips against my pale stomach.

"Happy Valentines Day." He whispers to my small baby bump. Peeta is full of giddiness.

"I love you," he looks up at me, "both of you," he reassures our unborn baby.

Thank you, Katniss. Thank you so much. I start to see the tears that I knew were coming well up in his eyes. Tears of joy, of course. I place a soft kiss on his lips to show him he's always welcome.

* * *

sorry for such the bad narration and stuff like I'm actually not happy with the way this turned out, I was too far into the story and this was ON VALENTINES DAYYY. umm but I did admire how it's a realistic one-shot. all the scars left on Peeta and katniss both physically and MENTALLY certainly will affect their lives everyday together, it's not a perfect life between the two and I liked to keep the lovey-dovey stuff vague. like any sane fangirl, we all love everlark fluff but we also know that they can't carry on anything, whether it's love, the same due to what they have experienced together but that's alssoooo what makes them so compatible as a couple. NOOO they can't just forget about the past and live perfect lives ever again because there are going to be bumps in the road with each other and their future together and guys isn't that how Suzanne intended it to be anyway? I get that they love each other, yes, I know. but it's not always going to be love or lemons between them, comfort and support you know helping build character also creates love and that's how it always was between them, almost everything they do is going to lead back to the war and at least one story with both of them HAS TO HAVE ONE FLAW OR IMPERFECTION. this is my idea of a realistic, everlark one-shot and perfect isn't always perfect *wink wink* love you guys. shoutout to Nathan who calls himself a sexy beast (goat term for idk) don't think I'm weird but happy valentines day guys :)) and also to Instagram which gave me the idea of the ring thing between katniss and peeta


End file.
